


Link’s Belly

by LikeASwitchInHeat



Series: Flashes of Rhink [36]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Body Image, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:29:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27836848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LikeASwitchInHeat/pseuds/LikeASwitchInHeat
Summary: Originally posted to Tumblr June 2019Anonymous request
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Series: Flashes of Rhink [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1433353
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Link’s Belly

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Tumblr June 2019
> 
> Anonymous request

Link generally woke up before Rhett, but today was an exception. And Rhett was enjoying his vantage point, sitting in the cushioned window seat of their room at the B&B. Link was sleeping hard: as if the momentum leading up to this sleep had hit him all at once. Working, rehearsing, touring, maintaining his fitness regimen. But as of last night, this leg of the tour was over, and it seemed it had all caught up to him. Link’s mouth was hanging open, a little drool at its edge. He was tempted to take a picture, but easily decided that this moment was just for him.

His favorite part of seeing him this relaxed was Link’s belly. Link had passed out in just his underwear and undershirt. And with all his tossing and turning, the shirt had twisted up around his ribs. The sheets had tangled low around his legs. And in his sleep he didn’t have the awareness to try to flex his core to maintain posture. Or the self consciousness to flex for any other reason. He soft and relaxed, Rhett thought sadly that he didn’t get to see him like that very often these days…

His mind journeyed through various instances over the years of their shared past. The opportunities that he’d had to see Link’s belly. The soft skin, the small protrusion, the gentle and soothing rise and fall with each breath.

“I’m hot…” Elementary school Link complained in Rhett’s memories. Peeling off his pajama shirt during their sleepovers.

“Watch me do a cannonball!” Middle school Link announced. Popping his shirt off before jumping into the pool.

“Do you think I’m too skinny?” Insecure high school Link asked him while lying by his side on the banks of the Cape Fear when they should have been in school.

“Think you might be doing laundry today?” College Link asked, having apparently found nothing clean to wear apart from a low slung towel.

Things were different now. Somehow the universe had found him worthy, and he had been blessed with an all access pass to Link’s body. He usually didn’t feel he had to steal glances at Link’s nakedness. But to watch him as he slept like this was a rare gift…

The moment he woke, he’d be trying to subtly flex, sit at certain angles, drape clothes or sheets in a way that he presumed to be more flattering.

Rhett knew that this moment wouldn’t last, and at the risk of bursting the bubble prematurely and waking him, Rhett snuggled his face next to Link’s softly rising and falling stomach. He could feel the warmth of it, and couldn’t help giving it a little kiss the next time it swelled out toward him.

Sure enough, Link’s sleep-slackened mouth curled into a little smile. “Yer beard tickles, man.” Link yawned, and stretched his body away from Rhett. “Why you kissin’ on my stomach fat anyway?”

Rhett pressed his lips together in an effort to bite his tongue as Link sat up and predictably pulled the sheets up and his shirt down. There wasn’t really anyone to tell “I told ya so!” to anyway. But he couldn’t help cocking an eyebrow at the suggestion of his ‘stomach fat’ being unsightly.

“I think your little belly is so cute.” Honesty was generally a good policy?

Link blushed, and allowed his grip on the sheets to loosen.

“So, that’s why you’re kissin on it? Because you like it?”

Rhett nodded, and scooted closer to him for a kiss. Morning breath be damned. They’d smelled worse breath on each other from the crap they ate on the show. Morning breath wasn’t really a thing.

Link tore the sheet away entirely.

Link’s voice was still raspy and thick with sleep as he morning-breathed into Rhett’s ear, “See anything else you like?”


End file.
